Album of the Month Club
The Board 8 Album of the Month Club was started in October of 2007 and is a continuing series. Every month a new topic is posted that allows the users of the club to post a recommended album for that month. Each member will then download and listen to all of the recommended albums and, if they wish, rank and post their thoughts about each album. There are no rules for what type of album can be posted, though most users post albums they enjoy and that the other users of the club may not have heard before. The Album of the Month Club is a great way for the members to expand their musical tastes and hear new music. The club tries to maintain a set number of participants and allows new members only when an old member will no longer be able to participate. This is done to keep the number of albums down to a reasonable number for each month - helping to allow each member to listen to every album. Users not in the club are free to post suggestions and reviews though the members of the club can't guarantee that they will get to any extra albums. The Album of the Month Club was on hiatus from June through September of 2008. The Album of the Month Club, after reconvening for a short period, went on a longer hiatus. On May 9th, 2010, Axem Snow/snowcampsoldier started the club back up again allowing for 10 people to sign up. Members The original 16 members were: # pxlated # snowcampsoldier # Mr Lasastryke # Abomstar # Shaggy # ESY16 # Brakmaster # TVontheRadio # Jaw70 # MYC # SBell # Cokes # Seginustemple # Ayvuir # Steinershocker # Cat1001 And the current member list as of May, 2010 is: #Snowcampsoldier #jdizzy156 #Cokes #ESY16 #Masa #WingedInsignia #Icon #Rusty #Sir Cobain #VeryInsane Recommended Albums by Month Here are the albums that have been recommended by each member of the club - listed by month: October 2007 Final List # pxlated: Estradasphere - Palace of Mirrors # snowcampsoldier: Chromeo - Fancy Footwork # Mr Lasastryke: Quincy Jones - The Italian Job OST # Abomstar: Ozric Tentacles - Jurassic Shift # Shaggy: Lightning Dust - Lightning Dust # ESY: Okkervil River - Black Sheep Boy # Brakmaster: The Go! Team - Proof of Youth # TVontheRadio: TV on the Radio - Return to Cookie Mountain # Jaw70: Bodies of Water - Ears Will Pop and Eyes Will Blink # MYC: Gov't Mule - Dose. # SBell: Mike Oldfield - Tubular Bells I # Cokes: Dirty Pretty Things - Waterloo to Anywhere # Seginustemple: Pavement - Wowee Zowee # Ayvuir - Nine Black Alps - Everything Is # Steiner Shocker: Ihsahn - The Adversary # Cat1001: The Moody Blues - On the Threshold of a Dream November 2007 Final List # pxlated - Planet X - Quantum # snowcampsoldier - Al Di Meola - Elegant Gypsy # Mr Lasastryke - UB40 - Present Arms # Abomstar - Ween - The Pod # Shaggy - Holy **** - LP # ESY - Muse - Absolution # Brakmaster - Streetlight Manifesto - Somewhere in the Between # TVontheRadio - Yo La Tengo - I Am Not Afraid of You and I Will Beat Your Ass # Jaw70 - Sebadoh - Harmacy # SBell - Frank Zappa - Joe's Garage # Cokes - The Pharcyde - Bizarre Ride II The Pharcyde # Seginustemple - Jeff Beck - You Had it Coming # Ayvuir - Shiny Toy Guns - We Are Pilots # Steiner Shocker - Russian Circles - Enter # Cat1001 - Jawbox - For Your Own Special Sweetheart December 2007 Final List # pxlated - Chroma Key - Graveyard Mountain Home # snowcampsoldier - Stanley Clarke, Al Di Meola & Jean-Luc Ponty - The Rite Of Strings # Mr Lasastryke - EPMD - Strictly Business # Shaggy - Yonder Mountain String Band - Yonder Mountain String Band # ESY - The Decemberists - The Crane Wife # TVontheRadio - Up dharma Down - Fragmented # SBell - Blur - Modern Life is Rubbish # Cokes - Ted Leo & The Pharmacists - Treble in Trouble / Yeah Yeah Yeahs - Is Is # Seginustemple - Fugazi - 13 Songs # Ayvuir - Andrew Bird - Armchair Apocrypha # Steiner - Mastodon - Blood Mountain # Cat1001 - Hum - Downward is Heavenward # Digital Urn - Sigur Ros - ( ) # Abomstar - Shudder To Think - Pony Express Record # Brakmaster - The Thermals - More Parts Per Million January 2008 Final List # pxlated - micronaut - europa and/or Between The Buried And Me - Colors # snowcampsoldier - Earthless - Rhythms From A Cosmic Sky # Shaggy - Marvin Pontiac - The Legendary Marvin Pontiac - Greatest Hits # TVontheRadio - Radioactive Sago Project - Tangina Mo Andaming Nagugutom Sa Mundo Fashionista Ka Parin # SBell - OYSTERHEAD - The Grand Pecking Order # Cokes - Say Anything - Baseball and/or Apollo Sunshine - Katonah # Steiner - Machine Head - The Blackening and/or Atmosphere - Lucy Ford: The Atmosphere EPs # Cat1001 - sparklehorse - vivadixiesubmarinetransmissionplot # Digital Urn - HEADPHONES - HEADPHONES # Brakmaster - bomb the music industry - goodbye cool world # The Raven 2 - Rammstein - Mutter # Tim Jab - Why? - Oaklandazulasylum # somdude04 - Van Canto - A Storm to Come # SwordSaint892 - The Protomen - The Protomen # ESY16 - Carbon Leaf - Indian Summer February 2008 Final List # pxlated - The Flashbulb - Soundtrack To A Vacant Life # snowcampsoldier - Devin Townsend - Ziltoid The Omniscient # Shaggy - Giants - They, The Undeserving # TVontheRadio - Bamboo - Light Peace Love # SBell - Five Miles Out - Mike Oldfield # Cokes - Dr. Octagon - Dr. Octagonecologyst # Steiner - Machinae Supremacy - Overworld # ESY - The Postal Service - Give Up # Seginustemple - Arvo Part - Tabula Rasa # Digital Urn - Genghis Tron - Dead Mountain Mouth # The Raven 2 - The Dillinger Escape Plan - Ire Works # Ayvuir - Get Cape.Wear Cape.Fly - Chronicles of a bohemian teenager # Mr Lasastryke - Joshua Redman - Mood Swing # Tim Jab - Lupe Fiasco's The Cool # Mershiness - Madonna - Confessions On A Dance Floor # Xydako - Front Line Assembly - Epitaph March 2008 Final List # pxlated - Death - Symbolic # snowcampsoldier - Devil Doll - Sacrilege of Fatal Arms # Shaggy - Ólafur Arnalds - Eulogy For Evolution # TVontheRadio - Vampire Weekend - Vampire Weekend # SBell - Nine Inch Nails - Ghosts I - IV # Cokes - Beastie Boys - Paul's Boutique # Steiner - Opeth - My Arms, Your Hearse # ESY - Spoon - Ga Ga Ga Ga Ga # Seginustemple - Built to Spill - Ancient Melodies of the Future # Digital Urn - Destroyer - Destroyer's Rubies # The Raven 2 - Dark Tranquillity - Fiction # Ayvuir - Trance Energy 2008 - Various Artists # Mr Lasastryke - Fairport Convention - Fairport Convention # Xydako - Apocalyptica - Cult # Brakmaster - My Morning Jacket - Z # subatai_baadur - Shearwater-Palo Santo April 2008 Final List # pxlated - Umphrey's McGee - Anchor Drops # snowcampsoldier - E.S. Posthumus - Unearthed # Shaggy - A Silver Mt. Zion - Horses In The Sky # TVontheRadio - Boy Eats Drum Machine - Two Ghosts # SBell - Scott Weiland - 12 Bar Blues # Cokes - Be Your Own Pet - Get Awkward # Steiner - Mercyful Fate - Don't Break The Oath # ESY - The National - Boxer # Seginustemple - Wes Montgomery - The Incredible Jazz Guitar # Digital Urn - Menomena - Under An Hour # The Raven 2 - Trivium - Ascendancy # Ayvuir - Drive By Argument - Sex Lines are Expensive Comedy # Mr Lasastryke - Deep Purple - Deep Purple In Rock # Xydako - Kadenzza - The Second Renaissance/Nanowar of Steel - Other Bands Play, Nanowar ***! # subatai_baadur - A Weather - Cove # Angsty Lou - The Living End - The Living End # Brakmaster - Los Campesinos - Hold On Now, Youngster May 2008 Final List # pxlated - King Crimson - Three Of A Perfect Pair # snowcampsoldier - Buckethead - Population Override # Shaggy - Lis Er Stille - The Construction Of The AmpTrain # TVontheRadio - Kaki King - Dreaming of Revenge # SBell - Plaid - TekkonKinkreet Original Soundtrack # Cokes - Stiff Little Fingers: The Complete Peel Sessions OR Stiff Little Fingers - Inflammable Material # Steiner - Cynic - Focus # ESY - Death Cab For Cutie - Transatlanticism # Seginustemple - The Klaxons - Myths of the Near Future # Digital Urn - Femme Fatale - From The Abundance Of The Heart The Mouth Speaks # The Raven 2 - Ashes Divide - Keep Telling Myself it's Alright # Ayvuir - Hot Chip - The Warning # Mr Lasastryke - Stan Getz & Bill Evans - Stan Getz & Bill Evans # Xydako - Ayreon - The Human Equation # subatai_baadur - Paul Metzger - Deliverance # Angsty Lou - This Town Needs Guns - This Town Needs Guns October 2008 Final List # pxl - Between the Buried and Me - Colors # snowcampsoldier - Kiss Kiss - Reality vs. the Optimist # Shaggy - Tinariwen - Aman Iman: Water Is Life # TVontheRadio - TV on the Radio - Dear Science, # SBell - Goldie - Timeless # Cokes - Amanda Palmer - Who Killed Amanda Palmer? # Steiner - Pendulum - In Silico # Seginustemple - Squarepusher - Ultravisitor # The Raven 2 - Ben Folds - Way to Normal # Ayvuir - Kings of Leon - Only By the Night # Angsty Lou - SubtractiveLAD - Apparatus # Mr Lasastryke - The Zombies - Odessey & Oracle # Mershiness - Lady GaGa - The Fame # DSRage - A Static Lullaby - Rattlesnake # Icon - Max Richter - 24 Postcards in Full Colour # NoobPwn3rBillio - Unwound - Leaves Turn Inside You # subatai_baadur - Beach House -Devotion November 2008 Final List # snowcampsoldier - Marty Friedman – Loudspeaker # Shaggy - Sound Tribe Sector 9 - 2008.10.26 - Orpheum Theatre # TVontheRadio - Zero 7 - The Garden # SBell - # Cokes - Cannibal Ox - The Cold Vein # Steiner - Innerpartysystem – Innerpartysystem # Seginustemple - edIT - Certified Air Raid Material # The Raven 2 - Dark Tranquillity – Projector # Ayvuir - Bloc Party – Intimacy # Angsty Lou - Pure Reason Revolution - The Dark Third # Mr Lasastryke - Tony Joe White - Lake Placid Blues # pxlated - Sir Millard Mulch - How To Sell The Whole ******* Universe To Everyone, Once and For All # DSRage - Bayside – Shudder # Icon - Scott Walker - Scott 3 # NoobPwn3rBillio - Baby Huey - The Baby Huey Story # subatai_baadur - Frightened Rabbit – The Midnight Organ Fight # ESY16 - # Mershiness - Jem - Finally Woken (NEBULOUS STATUS!!) December 2008 Final List # pxlated - Albino Ghost Monkey - Try Again Later # snowcampsoldier - Anamanaguchi - Power Supply # Mr Lasastryke - Stereolab - Peng! # Shaggy - Ludovico Einaudi - Divenire # ESY16 - MGMT - Oracular Spectacular # TVontheRadio - Pupil - Beautiful Machines # SBell - Carl Philipp Emanuel Bach: Sonatas for Flute and Harpsichord, WQ . 83-87 # Cokes - The Sheila Divine - New Parade # Seginustemple - Liars - Drum's Not Dead # Ayvuir - Transcendental Euphoria - Mixed by Dave Pearce # Steiner - Sigh - Hail Horror Hail # The Raven 2 - Codeseven - Dancing Echoes / Dead Sounds # Angsty Lou - Antony and Tha Johnsons - I Am A Bird Now # subatai_baadur - Fleet Foxes - Fleet Foxes # DSRage - Evaline - Postpartum Modesty. A Portrait Of Skin # Icon - Boris and Sunn 0))) - Altar. # NoobPwn3rBillio - Minutemen - Double Nickels On The Dime # Mershiness - Britney Spears - Circus (NEBULOUS STATUS!!) # Korayashi - Galneryus - Advance To The Fall (NEBULOUS STATUS!!) May 2010 Final List #Snowy - Shugo Tokumaru - Port Entropy #jdizzy156 - Hey Champ ''- Winner's Circle'' #Cokes - Chisel ''- Set You Free'' #ESY16 - Sufjan Stevens - Illinois #Masa - The Observers ''-'' So What's Left Now? #WingedInsignia - Local Natives ''- Gorilla Manor'' #Icon - Kreng - L'Autopsie Phénoménale De Dieu #Rusty - Abandon All Ships! ''- Abandon All Ships EP'' #Sir Cobain - Delorean ''- Subiza'' #VeryInsane - Brand New ''- Daisy'' Nebulous: #Not Dave - Matt Pond PA - The Dark Leaves #Seginustemple - Autechre ''- Oversteps'' June 2010 Final List #Snowy - Miles Davis ''- Kind of Blue'' #jdizzy156 - Little Brother ''- Getback'' #Cokes - Titus Andronicus ''- The Monitor'' #ESY16 - Spoon ''- Transference'' #Masa - Agalloch ''- The Mantle'' #WingedInsignia - Do Make Say Think ''- You, You're A History In Rust'' #Icon - Talk Talk ''- Spirit of Eden'' #Rusty - UFO ''- Phenomenon'' #Sir Cobain - !!! ''- Myth Takes'' #VeryInsane - Aphex Twin ''- Selected Ambient Works 85-92'' Nebulous: #Not Dave - Wintersleep ''- Welcome to the Night Sky'' #Seginustemple - Deftones ''- Around The Fur'' #VincentLauw - dEUS ''- The Ideal Crash'' #SBell0105 - Beck, Bogert & Appice ''- Beck, Bogert & Appice'' July 2010 Final List #Snowy - Double Dagger ''- More'' #jdizzy156 - Calvin Harris ''- I Created Disco '' #Cokes - Gang Starr ''- Moment Of Truth'' #ESY16 - The Strokes ''- Is This It'' #Masa - Defiance, Ohio ''- Midwestern Minutes'' #WingedInsignia - Stereolab ''- Transient Random-Noise Bursts With Announcements'' #Icon - The Books ''- Thought For Food'' #Rusty - Celtic Cross ''- Hicksville'' #Sir Cobain - NOTHING #VeryInsane - Gang Of Four ''- Entertainment!'' Nebulous: #Not Dave - Wilco ''- Sky Blue Sky'' #Seginustemple - Failure ''- Fantastic Planet'' #Mer - Semi Precious Weapons ''- You Love You'' August 2010 Final List #Not Dave - Dirty Heads '- ''Any Port In A Storm #jdizzy156 - '''Danger Mouse ''- The Grey Album'' #Cokes - The (English) Beat ''- I Just Can't Stop It'' #ESY16 - Benn Jordan ''-'' Louisiana Mourning #Masa - HEALTH ''- Get Color'' #WingedInsignia - NOTHING #Icon - Sam Cooke ''- Live At The Harlem Square Club, 1963'' #Rusty - The Twilight Sad'' - The Wrong Car EP'' #Sir Cobain - NOTHING #VeryInsane - Arcade Fire ''- The Suburbs'' Nebulous: #Snowy - Metropolis Now ''- Metropolis Now'' #Seginustemple - Henryk Górecki ''- Symphony No. 3'' #VincentLauw - The Hickey Underworld'' '- The Hickey Underworld #TheRealoSix - '''Nas ''- Illmatic'' September 2010 Final List #Not Dave - ' Mumford & Sons' - Sigh No More #jdizzy156 - Cee-lo and Greg Street ''- Stray Bullets'' #Cokes - A Tribe Called Quest ''- The Low End Theory'' #ESY16 - NOTHING #Masa - Uffie ''- Sex Dreams and Denim Jeans'' #Seginustemple - Alien Ant Farm ''- ANThology'' #Icon - Glenn Branca ''- The Ascension'' #Rusty - Skyphone ''- Avellaneda'' #Menji - Laura Marling ''- Alas I Cannot Swim'' #VeryInsane - Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds ''- Dig! Lazarus! Dig!'' Nebulous: #Snowy - John Zorn ''- The Goddess: Music for the Ancient Days'' #Sir Cobain - Wolf Eyes ''- Burned Mind'' #Steiner - Strapping Young Lad - The New Black #microsoftruleme - Lil Wayne ''- I Am Not a Human Being'' October 2010 Final List #Not Dave - Blind Pilot '- ''3 Rounds And A Sound #jdizzy156 - '''Nujabes ''- Modal Soul'' #Cokes - Billy Bragg ''- Back To Basics'' #ESY16 - Arctic Monkeys ''- Whatever People Say I Am, That's What I'm Not'' #Masa - El Ten Eleven ''- It's Still Like A Secret'' #Seginustemple - Husker Du ''- Zen Arcade'' #Icon - Tom Waits ''- The Heart of Saturday Night'' #Rusty - The Microphones ''- The Glow, Pt. 2'' #Menji - K'naan ''- The Dusty Foot Philosopher'' #VeryInsane - Frank Zappa ''- Joe's Garage Acts I, II & III'' Nebulous: #Snowy - The Heavy ''- Great Vengeance and Furious Fire'' #McBonesII - We Were Promised Jetpacks ''- These Four Walls'' #darkx - Klaatu ''- 3:47 EST'' November 2010 Final List #Not Dave - Arkells '- ''Jackson Square #jdizzy156 - '''Zion I ''- The Take Over'' #Cokes - Tokyo Police Club ''- Champ'' #ESY16 - Doves ''- Lost Souls'' #Masa - Glasser ''- Ring'' #Icon - Os Mutantes ''- Os Mutantes'' #Rusty - Fair To Midland ''- Fables From A Mayfly: What I Tell You Three Times Is True'' #VeryInsane - Against Me! ''- Against Me! Is Reinventing Axl Rose'' #Snowy - Jóhann Jóhannsson ''- IDM 1401, A User's Manual'' Nebulous: #darkx - Kina Grannis ''- Stairwells'' December 2010 Final List #Not Dave - In-Flight Safety ''- The Coast Is Clear'' #jdizzy156 - Daft Punk ''- Discovery'' #Cokes - Nick Lowe ''- Jesus of Cool'' #ESY16 - Sufjan Stevens ''- The Age of Adz'' #Masa - Miami Horror ''- Illumination'' #Icon - Curren$y ''- Pilot Talk'' #Rusty - Dday One ''- Loop Extensions'' #VeryInsane - Portishead ''- Third'' #Snowy - The Goner ''- Behold a New Traveler'' Nebulous: 1. darkx - Rachael Yamagata ''- Elephants... Teeth Sinking Into Heart'' January 2011 Final List #Not Dave - Dan Mangan ''- Nice, Nice, Very Nice'' #jdizzy156 - Daft Punk ''- Tron Legacy'' #Cokes - A Troop of Echoes ''- Days in Automation'' #ESY16 - The xx ''- xx'' #Masa - Concord Dawn ''- Uprising'' #Icon - Yellow Swans ''- Going Places'' #Rusty - Deerhoof ''- Deerhoof vs. Evil'' #VeryInsane - Portishead ''- Third'' #Snowy - Kenny Dorham ''- Trompeta Toccata'' #SBell0105 - Gorillaz ''- The Fall'' Nebulous: 1. darkx - Nick Drake ''- Pink Moon'' Category:Topic Series